dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Death
Death '''is one of the Apocalyptic Horsemen along with War, Famine, and Pestilence, although Death is not a man, like them. As the Pale Horseman (or -woman, in this case), she appears to be the most powerful and eldest of the four. Having existed before time, alongside the other Primordial Beings, Death is so old she cannot remember who is older; herself or God. During the Apocalypse, Death was bound to Lucifer and ordered to wreak havoc on humanity. However, Death thought little of Lucifer, and as such intentionally made it possible for any anti-Lucifer forces to find her. She told James Bradley the method to open Lucifer's Cage once more, in order to defeat him and imprison him back in the Cage. However, Death still intended to carry out the Apocalypse, but unable to proceed without War, Famine, and Pestilence, who have been defeated, Death unfurls "wings of night, wings that were not wings, like the angels had, but wings that were shapes cut through the matter of creation into the darkness underneath," revealing herself as "Azrael, the ''true ''psychopomp." She then vanishes away unchanged. She makes a final appearance during the Last Battle, fading away together with Great Red, Ophis, and Trihexa, declaring that their work in the world is finished. Her true name is revealed to be Azrael. Appearance Death's true form, like beings of her caliber, cannot be comprehended or understood. It's implied that like her relatives, Death is and exists beyond all concepts of time and space, being completely formless, abstract, metaphysical, and transcendental. However, to communicate with lesser beings, Death takes the form of a young woman, which is remarked by James to be "remarkably similar to Junko Enoshima." In her mortal form, she possesses a tall, hourglass figure, with gray-blue eyes and long, thick strawberry blonde hair tied in two massive pigtails. Her usual outfit includes a black cardigan over a white dress shirt, left loosely open at the top to expose the top of her black-and-red brassiere. A long tie loosely dangles over her neck, divided neatly in half between white and red. She also wears a red miniskirt, a large red tie over her left breast pocket, and mid-sized black-heeled boots with platform heels and red laces. She also adorns her hair with two hairclips that look like two bears, further making her look even more like the fictional character, Junko Enoshima. In addition, she occasionally wears a jeweled crown on her head. Personality Omnipresent and always working, Death has not had much time to use creatively like her fellow Horsemen. Even when journeying to the Horsemen's rendevous, Death pauses along the way to deal with some foolish teenagers who had followed her fancy Porsche there. Though seemingly "axe-crazy" and somewhat maniacal, Death proves herself to be the most serious of the Horsemen, and seems to take charge the moment they are assembled, being addressed as "Lord" by Famine. She stands apart from the others, with Pestilence noting that Death "was never really one of the lads." More focused than the rest of them, Death is the only one not to slightly cow at Lucifer's arrival, and owing to her advanced age and power, does not care much for him. Like Famine, Death considers the Horsemen to be above Lucifer, nodding with Famine's declaration that "the Apocalypse is a job for the professionals." However, some modern technology eludes her as she expresses confusion over LED lights in the restaurant, although she is able to stop car horns from screeching by absentmindedly snapping her fingers. While she doesn't hate Team DxD, she has expressed distaste for Issei Hyoudou and his "absurd evolution," calling it an affront to the natural order. In addition, though the other Horsemen are infinitely younger and weaker than Death, she seems to consider them family as much as she considers her fellow Primordials to be so, and is somewhat displeased that they have been disembodied. In the end, though, Death disappears, leaving the characters to wonder how and why the greatest and most powerful Horseman was, in the end, the least of a challenge. VS-Wiki Style Tiering System '''Tier:' 1-A' Name: Death, Azrael, Mistress Death, The Great Mother (by Reapers) Gender: Female Age: Inapplicable. Exists beyond all definitions of time. Classification: Death Deity, likely an Elder God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 10), Non-Corporeality, Flight, Necrokinesis, Life and Death Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Higher-Dimension Manipulation Attack Potency: Outerverse level '''(Embodies death itself, which exists in realities far beyond which exists in realities far beyond all human concepts and understanding of time, space and matter. Easily capable of existing in, and comprehending the nature of realms far beyond Dimensional Space, and ascending to even more transcendent realms beyond that, on her own. Able to travel past the Gate, though chose not to.) '''Speed: Irrelevant ''' '''Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Likely Outerversal ''' '''Durability: Outerverse level ''' '''Stamina: Infinite Range: Likely Outerversal Standard Equipment: Inapplicable Intelligence: Likely Nigh-Omniscient (Holds vast knowledge on the cosmos, including of the Outer Gods beyond the Gate. Easily capable of comprehending the nature of realms far beyond Dimensional Space) Weaknesses: None notable, though she feared the Outer Gods. Equipment Trivia *Death's theme is Trocadero's ''Soul Clef XI. '' Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Antagonists